


Terrific Comedy

by permanganateion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, Feelings, M/M, too much darkness
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanganateion/pseuds/permanganateion
Summary: 并不梦幻的联动，我写着写着走丢。Lyla的Beautiful Tragedy，莱姆斯的那一半，她写的好棒🥺
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	Terrific Comedy

**Author's Note:**

> 并不梦幻的联动，我写着写着走丢。Lyla的Beautiful Tragedy，莱姆斯的那一半，她写的好棒🥺

他在黑暗中出生，在黑暗中长大，目光所及之处净是黑暗。正常的家庭应该要是怎样？他不清楚。

冷落、无视、漠不关心，家应该是怎样，父母应该是怎样，要说他们没有把他照顾好倒也不是，他健康的长大，健全的能挥舞魔杖。他有什么好抱怨的？

他不过是看着雷尔赢得所有人的喜爱、看着得宠的弟弟。他关上了房门。

或许是因为这样，或许，他享受成为人群中的焦点。他以为家就是这样，在安静的让人恐惧和冷言讽刺之间来回切换。他享受学校里崇拜的眼神、享受人群的关注、享受别人的喜爱，享受当别人眼里麻烦的孩子。他不怎么常承认是因为自己害怕寂静、害怕被忽视。他宁可被狠狠痛骂、宁可被惩罚，他也要关注。

他不觉得有什么问题。当人群中闪耀的星星有什么问题？就算没人了解他，没人懂他的恐慌，有什么问题？没有人会直直走到他面前，告诉他你不需要害怕，告诉他家应该是怎样，告诉他这是变质扭曲的感情，告诉他———就算他的思想再怎么畸形，他也爱他。

爱又是什么，爱有什么用？

他可以把自己藏的好好的，把黑暗藏在心里，然后发光，就算他知道他总有一天会燃尽，那又如何。这样轻松多了，他给予欢笑，他收获关注，这样轻松多了。有问题就逃开，不用解释为什么自己从没收过父母的信、不用解释冰冷的家，这样轻松多了。每个人都需要自己的空间，他只要这么说，他就不用解释，这样轻松多了。

然而莱姆斯闯进他的世界，或是撞进、冲进，闯进这个动作不足以形容。

莱姆斯是人群中安静的那个孩子，他会跟着笑，但是安静。

他把全部人都嘲弄过一遍，但没取笑过莱姆斯。

莱姆斯试图——或是意外，他到现在还是不知道——撞进了他的秘密基地——或是说秘密扫帚柜，随便——就算他拿梅林的蕾丝内裤发誓他在周围都设了混淆咒，莱姆斯闯进他的世界，闯进恐慌症发作的当下。

莱姆斯打开门，用那双奇怪、不知究竟该归为棕色还是绿色的眼睛看着他，然后探身进来坐下，然后关上门。他被困惑吞噬，没想起自己脸上挂着泪，然后莱姆斯叹了口气，然后莱姆斯拥抱了他。

没人做过这样的事，没人拥抱过他。沉默，他不知道该说什么，莱姆斯也什么都没说。令人恐慌的寂静好像瞬间变得可以容忍。

他没推开。

莱姆斯有自己的问题，西里斯也有。莱姆斯有他的自卑，为他的身分自卑，但却总是在对于西里斯相关的事物毫无畏惧。是，莱姆斯从不承认他们之间的感情，放手任由他导向。他也不逼莱姆斯，把亲昵留给两个人独处的时光。

他记得刚逃家的那阵子，他半夜溜出宿舍，坐在天文塔的窗台，看着夜空，看着很远很远的底下。莱姆斯披着西里斯的外套，坐到他身旁，靠上他的肩膀。说没想过往下跳是骗人的，但是肩上的重量让他要头待在脖子上。莱姆斯没说话，握住了他的手，陪他一路看着月亮落下，陪他一路看着天被点亮。

我的人生就是一场喜剧，他说。莱姆斯原本昏昏欲睡，被他惊醒。

那也会是场够意思的喜剧（terrific comedy），莱姆斯说。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 写到最后都不知道是在写我自己的故事还是写西里斯的故事。
> 
> 我平时总是话多，今天就这样吧。


End file.
